


Of Sake and Tatami

by Fay_Water



Series: The Desperation Chronicles [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a minor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperate Kanda, Desperation, Excessive use of the F word, If you squint you may find a plot among all of these stories, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Male Slash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pervert Allen, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Kanda gets sent on a mission to Japan with Allen and learns that the younger Exorcist is not as innocent as he seems.





	Of Sake and Tatami

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: I don't own DGM.
> 
> Warning: Omorashi (desperation wetting) and male/male sex ahead.

Kanda had been sent on a mission to Japan, which he was very pleased about- though he wouldn’t show it. The only downside was he was sent there with the stupid, annoying Moyashi. Normally he wouldn’t care what the brat did-as long as he stayed out of his way. But lately, Kanda had found himself _attracted_ to the idiot, he begrudgingly admitted.

Since the mission was in his home country and he needed a distraction from the stupid bean sprout, Kanda indulged himself by drinking some sake at dinner. Admittedly, he probably had more than he should have but after returning to their shared room, putting out his futon and stripping his coat and shirt off, Kanda promptly passed out without thinking on it much.

____

Kanda awoke to the sound of feet softly pattering across the tatami flooring to the adjoining bathroom. His head was throbbing from the alcohol and he quickly noticed that wasn’t the only part of him in pain. His bladder was throbbing painfully, full from the alcohol he had consumed at dinner last night. He grunted as he sat up on his futon and squeezed his legs together to help alleviate the pressure of his bladder pushing against him.

The walls were thin and he could hear the splashing sounds of the Moyashi pissing in the adjoining room- something Kanda desperately wanted to do himself. Trying to give himself something to do to take his mind off his aching bladder, Kanda began rolling his futon up to put it away. As he bent over, his bladder spasmed and he had to grab himself to maintain control. Fuck, he had to piss! As he moved around cleaning up his bedding, Kanda could hear an occasional soft plunking sound coming from the other room. ‘_Fuck. He’s taking a shit. Hurry the fuck up, Moyashi. I need to piss so fucking badly’ _Kanda thought to himself.

A few more minutes passed and Kanda was pacing the room, gripping his cock through his pants to keep himself from losing control. His bladder ached for relief and he hoped the other would hurry the fuck up already! He heard the flush of a toilet and gave a relieved sigh, knowing Allen would be done soon. His sigh quickly turned into a soft, pained whimper as he heard the shower turn on. Now what? He glanced down at himself and saw the visible bulge of his aching bladder. He continued pacing the room to try to ease the pressure, but he wasn’t sure it was helping anymore. He could feel the liquid sloshing around inside as he moved around. Standing still was worse though as he could feel the constant pressure. Instead, he resorted to shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he squeezed his thighs together and gripped his cock that was aching to release the torrent inside him.

‘_Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ _Kanda thought as his bladder spasmed painfully again and he felt a warm spurt of urine dampen his underwear, facial expression darkening. If he remembered correctly from their other missions together, the sprout generally showered quickly. He just hoped he would be able to maintain control until then.

Kanda silently cursed himself for drinking so much liquor at dinner the night before. He tried to recall, but couldn’t remember relieving himself prior to passing out last night. His bladder ached and all he wanted to do was empty it and the sound of the water splashing in the shower didn’t help, each splash practically setting him off. Kanda clenched his eyes shut and gripped himself tighter as his bladder spasmed again and another, longer spurt leaked out. He felt the wet warmth spreading onto the crotch of his pants and cursed as he tried to prevent himself from pissing himself.

‘_Since when did the damn brat take such long showers? Fuck’ _Kanda cursed inwardly as he felt even more of the warm liquid dribble out of his aching cock when another spasm hit. Each second that passed felt like an eternity to Kanda and his aching bladder. He couldn’t remember ever needing to piss this badly and was beginning to question his ability to wait for the sprout. 

Determined not to piss himself, Kanda slowly made his way over to the bathroom door so as not to jostle his bladder too much. He’d just go in quick and piss while Allen showered. The white-haired boy would get over it. Kanda tugged on the door only to find it locked. “Fuck,” he cursed aloud, bending over quickly and gripping himself as another long spurt escaped and he felt more wet warmth spreading around his hand and down his inner thighs. He had to squeeze his legs together hard and shove his other hand between his legs to keep from losing control. He was so tempted just to _let go_. No! Kanda Yuu would not piss himself, dammit!

His eyes scanned the room, desperately looking for something that he could relieve himself in. There had to be a trash receptacle somewhere in the room, right? The room was sparsely furnished, with a small chabudai and two zabuton. Moyashi’s futon was still on the floor where he had laid it out the night before, and there! In the corner was a small trash receptacle. Kanda quickly unbuttoned his pants to reduce the uncomfortable pressure the garment was putting on his abused bladder. Just then, another painful spasm hit and another hot spurt escaped his sore cock, this spurt even longer than the last. He quickly shoved his hand between his legs again and grimaced as he felt the dampness spreading further down his legs, almost to his knees. Fuck, he was so desperate! There was no way he'd make it until the bean sprout finished his shower at this rate. 

Kanda let out another soft pained whimper as he continued to grip his sore cock. Once he felt he had regained enough control, Kanda began to slowly make his way to the corner of the room. He had to stop a couple of times when spasms hit and he released a few more hot spurts of urine before he made it to the trash can….only to discover that it was made from some sort of wicker material and would not be able to contain the liquid that was desperately trying to get out of him. Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

Kanda groaned loudly. Relief had been so close! His bladder disapproved of being denied the relief Kanda had been so sure was near. As a result another painful spasm hit and Kanda was left clutching himself as he sank to his knees on the floor. He felt wet warmth slowly leaking from his sore cock. He needed to piss! Now! He grunted and whimpered in pain as he gripped himself and clenched his legs together as he tried to stop the slow stream that was steadily leaking from his cock. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer but was trying desperately to keep holding back, even as a slow stream continued leaking into his pants. Fuck! He couldn't stop it from leaking out! This was not good! 

His head jerked up as he heard the shower turn off. Finally! Hot urine continued to slowly dribble into his underwear and down the legs of his pants- thank God they were black, so bean sprout wouldn’t see how wet they were- as he struggled to his feet. If he could just keep himself from losing control completely, he could rush into the bathroom and relieve himself when the bean sprout opened the door.

With this thought in mind, Kanda began slowly moving towards the bathroom door. He had to stop multiple times as his bladder would spasm and larger spurts would escape in addition to the slowly dribbling stream. He was half-way to the door when his bladder spasmed and the weakened muscles gave out even more. His knees hit the floor again as he still tried desperately to keep control. Still trying to hold back, Kanda gripped himself as the slow leaking from his cock turned into a steadier stream. There's no way he'd be able to make it now! He was fairly certain that if he tried to get up he was going to completely lose control. He squirmed on the floor, trying to clamp his thighs together more tightly to prolong what he now knew was inevitable. 

“Fuck!” Kanda cursed loudly as more painful spasms hit and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He moaned softly-_fuck_ pissing felt good- as hot urine began pulsing down his sore cock from his abused bladder and streamed heavily into his pants and onto the floor around him, just as the bathroom door opened. Despite the shame that filled him at being seen in this state, pissing had never felt _so good_ in his life. He knew even if he'd try there was no stopping the heavy flow now, at least not until his bladder was finished emptying itself. 

Allen, dressed only in his pants with a towel draped around his shoulders, stopped immediately after opening the door and gasped softly at the sight that greeted him. Taking in the scene before him, Allen felt his eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks redden. There, in the middle of the room was Kanda kneeling on the floor, gripping his crotch as though he was still trying to prevent the streaming liquid from escaping his sore bladder. Kanda’s head was bowed and his face bright red as he pissed uncontrollably. The room was silent as Allen watched; the only sounds were the soft hissing of Kanda urinating and the pattering of liquid as it hit the tatami flooring. Allen’s breath hitched as he watched and he felt himself growing warm at the sight.

Kanda knew the boy was watching him- didn’t he have the decency to let Kanda piss himself in private at least?!- and kept his head bowed to avoid eye contact. His pants were soaked and he heard the soft pattering of the hot liquid as it hit and soaked into the tatami. He realized that the absorbant mats would be ruined and the blush on his cheeks darkened at the thought. Piss continued to stream hotly from him for a couple minutes and his blush darkened more as the wet stain around him grew. Gradually, his steady stream began to slow as his bladder emptied itself into his pants and on the floor around him. As the stream slowed to a trickle and the last spurts evacuated his body, Kanda let out a soft, relieved yet embarrassed sigh. Not daring to move, he continued staring at the large, wet stain on the tatami mat surrounding him. Hopefully the idiot would have the decency to leave the room and allow Kanda to clean himself-and the room- up in private.

Several long moments passed before Allen breathlessly stated “That was hot.”

Kanda’s head shot up to look at the other, not sure he heard correctly. “What?”

“I said that was hot,” Allen repeated louder as he trailed a hand down his abdomen towards the obvious bulge in his pants. He stroked himself through his pants and groaned softly at the pleasurable sparks coursing through him from the contact.

“You’re a freak,” Kanda stated, feeling warmth begin to pool in his nether regions from the shameless display. A dark blush still adorned his face, though now it was not only from embarrassment because of his accident. Could the Moyashi really be interested in _him? _ Even after what he just witnessed? 

The younger boy grunted in agreement. “I did live with Cross.” He shrugged. “You look rather….relieved," the younger of the pair licked his lips at the sight before him. Though the dark color hid the wet stain on his pants, Allen could see where the soaked material clung to the older boy's body and it was making his hard cock throb with desire. "Want some help getting out of those wet clothes?”

“Che. Cheeky little pervert.” Kanda grumbled. In truth, he wouldn’t mind the other helping him out of his clothes, particularly as his pants began to feel increasingly tight as arousal stirred in him. Mind made up, he stood and walked over to the younger boy who grinned and wrapped his arms around Kanda’s neck to pull him into a kiss. The older boy responded in kind by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and pulling him against him. Allen moaned softly, feeling the other's wet pants pressing against him, and broke the kiss.

“Mmm….your pants sure are soaked,” Allen purred as he began to caress the other through the garment before slowly pulling them off the older boy’s hips. “You must have _really_ had to go.”

“Che. Shut up. It’s your fault brat….How long does it take you to shower anyway?” Kanda blushed as the other continued to rub at the wetness on his pants as he removed them. The brat was obviously very turned on by what he saw, which made Kanda start to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. 

Soon Kanda’s wet pants were pulled down and kicked off his legs, landing somewhere across the room. Allen began stroking the older boy’s straining erection through his soaked underwear and his breath caught in his throat at the feeling. “It’s not my fault that you drank too much at dinner last night,” Allen responded. He decided not to mention that _maybe _he decided to take a longer-than-usual shower, knowing the other had a lot to drink the night before and curious to see what would happen. And he was definitely not disappointed.

Feeling _very_ uncomfortable in his own pants after Kanda’s little…_show_, Allen quickly removed the offending garment before ridding Kanda of his soaked underwear. He then brought his own straining erection to rub against Kanda’s wet one and shivered at the feeling. “God, I want to fuck you,” he practically moaned as he began palming them both. His cock was twitching and throbbing, he was so turned on. 

Kanda moaned softly as well. “Like hell you’re going to fuck me. This-“ he motioned vaguely at the large wet stain on the floor nearby- “is your fault. So now you are going to make it up to me by getting on your knees and sucking my dick before I fuck you.” Allen moaned, loving the commanding tone of the other’s voice and willing to do whatever he wanted. “And maybe if you’re good,” Kanda continued “I’ll let you fuck me next time.”

Allen breathlessly nodded his head in agreement, dropping to his knees quickly. He licked at the engorged cock in front of him, enjoying the salty bitter taste from the urine, before engulfing it all at once. Kanda moaned loudly and gripped his hair, encouraging Allen to suck and bob his head. God, this was like a dream come true, Allen thought. He’d wanted the other teen for quite some time and seeing him wet himself was even more of a turn on to him. He moaned softly around the other as he thought about the scene he had walked into when he opened the bathroom door. His own cock pulsed demanding at the thought and he reached a hand down to stroke himself as he continued to pleasure the other teen. 

Kanda’s breathing was turning ragged and he knew that if they were going to get to the fucking, he would have to stop the bean sprout soon. Opening his eyes- when had he shut them?- he glanced down at the bobbing head of white and moaned loudly at the sight that greeted him. His little Moyashi was jerking himself while those hot, pink lips were wrapped so beautifully around his own aching cock. He tugged the other boy off of him before breathlessly ordering him to get on his knees on the futon. Allen whimpered as he let go of his own aching cock to comply with his new lover’s demand. He got on his knees on the futon, facing so he could still see the wet mess on the floor nearby. His cock pulsed demandingly in arousal at the sight alone and he bit back another moan.

Kanda noticed this reaction and smirked. As embarrassing as it had been to wet himself in front of the other boy, it was definitely turning out to be more than worth it, he thought. Situating himself on the futon behind the smaller teen, Kanda placed 3 fingers on the other’s lips. Allen eagerly took the fingers in his mouth, moaning as he tasted the traces of urine on the digits. Once he deemed them wet enough, Kanda removed them and traced the line of Allen’s spine until he reached the curve of his ass.

The dark-haired boy teased the twitching hole with a slick finger before slipping it inside and groaning at the warmth. This was going to feel incredible. He slowly began moving the finger inside the other boy, thrusting it in and out. After a few moments, Kanda added another finger. Allen grunted at the slight feeling of pain, which soon dissipated as Kanda began to thrust both fingers together.

“You’re a dirty little Moyashi, aren’t you?” Kanda asked as he began to scissor the fingers, stretching the boy for what was to come. Fuck, he couldn't wait to be inside his tight little bean sprout. 

“Huh?” Allen asked, having been too distracted by the fingers thrusting inside of him.

“It turns you on to think about watching me piss. Even seeing my mess is making you hotter. I wonder….could you come just from watching that? Just from thinking about that?” Kanda teased as he added a third finger and began searching for the boy’s prostate, wanting to speed this up but not wanting to hurt the other. Allen groaned breathlessly, becoming even more aroused by the other’s words.

“Well? Could you come just from watching?” Kanda prompted again.

“Mmmmm…I…I don’t…know. Ahhhh! There!” Allen moaned as Kanda thrust his fingers into his prostate.

Kanda smirked before removing his fingers and positioning his cock at the boy’s entrance. “Maybe we’ll have to find out sometime,” Kanda teased as he slowly began to sheath himself in the most amazing, tight heat he had ever felt. He decided that he could live with the embarrassment, and may even be willing to give his lover another show, if it got his perverted little bean sprout hot- which it definitely did, if Allen’s moans and whimpers while being teased were any indication.

Once he was fully sheathed inside the other, Kanda paused to allow the other to adjust to him. “Fuck…Kanda, please! Just fuck me! I can’t…I need….” Allen moaned and shifted himself against the other, trying to get him to move. He was going to lose his mind if Kanda didn’t do something soon! All the teasing, the view of his lover’s mess, and the feeling of him being filled to the brim was just too much.

Feeling the other moving around him, caused Kanda to let out a long groan before beginning to thrust in and out of the tight heat. He set a moderate pace, needing to feel that wonderful friction but not wanting to hurt the other too much. However, Allen began thrusting back against him quickly, urging him to go faster, harder and Kanda quickly complied.

The dark-haired teen could already feel the heat pooling in his abdomen and he knew this wouldn’t last much longer. He continued thrusting roughly into the other before wrapping an arm around his chest and lifting him so Allen’s back pressed against his chest and the other hand wrapped around the boy’s throbbing erection. Allen screamed his pleasure when Kanda thrust even deeper into him, hitting his prostate roughly as a sword calloused hand stroked him quickly and swiped a finger across the sensitive tip. It was all too much and Allen came with a loud moan, spurting his seed onto Kanda’s hand and his own stomach.

Kanda felt the other tighten even more around him and moaned loudly. He managed a few more rough thrusts before reaching his own climax, continuing to thrust and jerk as he rode it out. They both stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. When Kanda’s legs began to shake from the strain, he pulled out of Allen and both collapsed next to one another on the futon- Allen on his stomach with his head turned to the side and Kanda laying next to him. 

Several minutes passed by in which the pair panted on the futon. Then, Allen began to chuckle softly. Kanda shot him an inquisitive look, one elegant eyebrow raised. Upon seeing the questioning look, Allen explained, “Looks like we made an even bigger mess now.” Kanda groaned and lightly shoved his lover. “Shut the fuck up, Allen.”

Allen gasped and stared at the other upon hearing his name. “You called me by my name…”

“Che. Don’t get used to it, Baka Moyashi.”

“Does that mean I can call you….Yuu?” Allen asked.

“Che. Whatever.” Kanda grumbled. “Just so long as you know you’re mine now. And I don’t share.”

“Well that’s good, because I don’t particularly want to share you either. Especially not if you are willing to do…._that_ again.” Allen blushed lightly.

“Fucking pervert.” Kanda blushed as well. But... He supposed he could indulge the boy. “Maybe…but definitely not on tatami. And only if you help me clean up.” Kanda sighed.

“Mmm, gladly,” Allen’s voice took on a husky tone at the thought.

“And if you tell anyone, I’ll slice your dick off.” Kanda smirked at the high pitched, distressed noise the other made at the thought. Maybe going on a mission to Japan with the stupid bean sprout wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written omorashi. I am open to adding more parts/chapters to this, if people want it but for now I am marking it complete. Let me know what you think! I welcome constructive feedback!
> 
> **Did some editing to add/fix things I wasn't entirely happy with.


End file.
